


Into The Maze (tenative title)

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Newt is no good at the romantic stuff as he has had very little experience... So he needs all the help he can get when an attractive stranger winds up in his history class.





	Into The Maze (tenative title)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic in a very very long time!!! So hopefully I will keep up with it!!! 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 1!!!

Chapter 1

“Are we really going over this again??” Frypan exasperatedly pushed eggs onto Newt’s plate as the latter heaved a sigh. It was too early in the morning for Newt’s speech about Valentine’s Day and how love is nearly dead. 

“All I’m sayin’ is I’m going to be the only shuckface without a date for the big ol’ V-Day next month if I don’t start making plans soon.” Newt aggressively attacked his breakfast and then downed his orange juice. He thanked Frypan for breakfast and cleared his plate. 

“What’s this shank complaining about again?” Minho came into the suite kitchen. 

“Oh you know, the usual.” Frypan permitted a subtle smile to appear. “Go wake Gally. He’ll sleep through the most important meal of the day.”  
***********************************************************************************************

Newt’s first class of the first day of his second semester sophomore year at Glader University was US History & The Post Apacolyptic World. He decided being an hour early was better than being late so he sauntered into the classroom to observe who he would have to deal with for the next several months. 

As Newt’s eyes scanned the room of familiar faces, he noticed a new one. An extremely handsome, quiet boy, who had been staring at him from the back of the room, caught his eye. Everything around Newt became fuzzy. He suddenly was lighter than air. 

His pulse quickened slightly and he immediately flushed bright red. The fight or flight response kicked in and he immediately chose flight. He turned on his heel and walked out the open door.  
**************************************************************************************************

The last person Minho expected to see lose his cool was Newt. But there he was in the hall outside the history classroom holding the wall, flushed bright red. Minho strode over to his friend’s side. 

“You alright there?” He studied the blond boy’s face trying to decipher what had happened in the 15 minutes since they had parted for their respective classes. 

“A beautiful transfer student is in my class and I can’t believe my luck.” Newt’s cheeks burned in embarrassment. “So what do I do? I turn and run, like a proper shank.” 

Minho peeked in the classroom. His eyes fell on a girl with beautiful brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a quiet air about her that intrigued Minho, which surprised him because he isn’t interested in people easily.

“Wow! Good eye, Newtie!” Minho clapped his friend on his back in celebration. 

“You think he’s beautiful too?” Newt glanced up at his friend, hopeful that he wasn’t crazy. 

Minho realized too late that he had mistaken Newt’s object of affection. He peered into the room again and noticed a tall young man with short dark hair and dark almost black eyes. The boy seemed to be studying the board intently for some reason. 

“Uhh yeah! He’s…quite handsome!” 

Newt rolled his eyes. “You saw the girl didn’t you?” 

Minho grinned sheepishly. “Yeah. But seriously the guy is just as good looking.” 

Newt nodded vigorously. “I just don’t know how to act around him. I mean I literally stopped dead when he looked at me and dissolved into a completely nervous wreck. I have never felt this way about anyone. What do I do??”

“Well you arrived to class an hour early. So my recommendation would be to chat him up in that hour. Get to know him.” Minho pushed him into the room and then quick turned around. 

Newt agreed to do it although his insides fluttered as he struggled to keep himself from running out of the room. He wandered over to the boy and flashed what he hoped was a sincere smile.

“I’m Newt!” He extended his hand to the handsome stranger. 

“Thomas.” The boy smiled, returning Newt’s greeting. 

Maybe this semester wouldn’t be as bad as Newt originally thought.


End file.
